Deadly in Pink
by OneDeadlySin
Summary: As a paid assassin Sakura is a highly trained killer but what she kills isn't your average run of the mill person. She goes up against those involved in the paranormal world making her job twice as deadly.


**Author's Note**: Hi everyone. Keep in mind this is the opening chapter and it does not answer any questions rather just raises them. Yay suspense. Anyways, I **LOVE** reviews. So feel free to leave one as it will be much appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

_**My work is a game, a very serious game.- M.C. Escher**_

Chapter One

_Sweet dreams are made of these. I travel the world and the seven seas..._

I wiggled into my tight black jeans and hummed to the song in the background. It was louder than I normally played it but as I was getting ready for the night I wanted to make sure I could hear it from the bathroom. I walked barefoot, in only a bra and jeans, to the bathroom and applied my makeup. I could never be one of those girls who could pull off bright red lipstick, unless I dyed my obtusely outrageous pink hair, so I settled for a more natural and glossy color. It hardly mattered anyway for when this rubbed off I was not going to reapply it. I just wasn't that type. I guess I don't care that much but then I never have.

My make-up now applied I headed back to my room. I looked at my wardrobe and sighed at its lack of glamour. I only had a few outfits that were 'club' wear. I reminded myself to go shopping. I always did when I looked at my lackluster closet yet somehow I always managed to forget to go out and buy more. It's not that I don't like shopping. I do. I just didn't like all the trying on only to find the outfit didn't fit quite right or as I normally found out, that it was vastly overpriced.

I decided on a spaghetti strap silver shirt that was low cut in the back. It fit in all the right places, which was hard considering I hadn't been as… blessed… as some woman on the top portion of my body. I had gotten over that long ago though as I had decided I made up for it in my valuable back asset. One would be amazed at how many men didn't focus on the whole boob thing. Then again some would be equally amazed at how many did.

_Be my lover, wanna be my lover… looking back on all the time we spent together…_

As I scrutinized on what shoe would be best for the night the song switched and began to play. I eyed my shiny red heels. They'd look nice with the outfit. I also had pink; match my hair? I smiled at the thought. Or I could go with the shiny black shoes, be more plain than the pop-out red. But alas I settled for a black low heel shoe that was better to run in. They sipped up on the sides and cut off at my ankle. Not the cutest pair of shoes but they looked nice under long pants and they were almost as good as tennis shoes.

I glanced at the clock on my nightstand by the bed. 10:05. I still had time. I walked to the bathroom swaying to the beat. The curlers that I had plugged in were finally hot. I slowly rolled portions of my long hair. The song came to an end.

_I love myself. I want you to love me. When I feel down I want you above me. _

I slowly rocked to the beat of the music and began to lightly sing along, "I don't want anybody else. When I think about you I touch myself. Oooh." Done putting the rollers in portions of my hair I sprayed them lightly with hairspray and walked out of the bathroom to snatch my phone from the nightstand. I was still humming as I dialed and put the phone to my ear to wait for it to be picked up on the other line.

_Everybody dance now. Give me the music. _

"Hello?" the other line asked.

"Hey Ino. I was just calling to say I'll meet you there shortly," I said dancing to the song.

Quiet on the other end then, "Are you listening to your 90's dance mix?"

"Psh.. nooo," I lied as we both started laughing.

"Keep the 90's dance movies in the closet tonight at least."

I made a face. "Please the moves are so coming back in," we both laughed again.

"Oh yeah they are so making a comeback," Ino said, her sarcasm thick.

"You know I don't dance like they did back in the 90s," a brief pause, "in public. Please so before my time," I said.

"Yeah, yeah. I just thought it would do you good to hear that the sprinkler is still a no when on the dance floor."

"You know me better than that," I said serious. "I would only do the sprinkler if I was just going for fun. It draws too much attention." We laughed.

"Yeah okay wonder woman. See you at 10:45." The line went dead.

I walked back over to my closet. And grabbed a plain black purse making sure to shove my cell phone and wallet back in it. I looked at the clock again. 10:25.

_We like to party. We like, we like to party. We like to party. We like, We like to party._

I walked back to the bathroom and took out the curler. They made my hair just have a little bounce and curl at the ends. There, I was ready.

_Happiness is just around the corner_. I picked up the remote, "Yeah, right," I mumbled and shut off the Ipod docker before leaving the apartment.

The club was only fifteen minutes away so I made it in time to park and meet Ino. I left everything except my I.D and phone in the car. She was looking as amazing as ever. She was wearing tight shiny leather pants and a red blouse. Her lipstick was as red as her shirt but it didn't portray that whole hooker look. Instead it just seemed to make her glow. It was classy on her. The blond hair, blue eyes, and amazing looks let her pull off the color sequence and style.

She winked at the doorman as we made our way inside, surpassing the line. I glanced over my shoulder to be met with dirty looks. I looked to Ino, who had her arm looped around mine. She was smiling and looking forward as she dragged me onto 'the scene'. I sighed in defeat.

I glanced over at the bartender and was pleased to see him nearly drop the bottle of booze he was holding as he saw me. I gave a deadly smile as I made my way past the bar.

The DJ made an announcement; I couldn't really hear it over the crowd and music. What could only be explained as his own mix began to play.

_You're Unbeliev-Unbelievable. _

To say the least it was an improved version, faster than the original. We slide onto the dance floor. Ino was all smiles as we shoved our way onto the floor. The song changed to a techno-ish beat.

_Please don't stop the music. Please don't stop the music. _

Ino and I began to seriously dance. As we danced with each other men started to turn and notice us. She slipped them a seductive smile. Four guys all equally wanting to dance with us soon approached us and of course we let them. They were cute.

Some people frown upon grinding or any such form of dancing. I see it as a form of expression and power. The guy in front of me tried to have a conversation. He leaned in and tried to talk above the music, his breath smelt like booze and I pulled back a little bit. He just leaned closer, "So what's your name hot stuff?"

Oh we had a real win here. Why did they always try to talk to you? I smiled. "Sakura," then as an after thought, "and my friend over there is Ino."

His brown eyes shifted to Ino who was equally sandwiched between two men. Though unlike me, she seemed to be enjoying herself. He smiled, his expression hazey. Not even eleven and this guy was smashed. I rolled my eyes. The guy behind me slid his hands from my hips to the front of my thighs. Well at least he wasn't trying to have a conversation.

I continued to dance but grabbed the hands slowly rubbing on my thighs and shifted them to my hips. The brunette in front of me leaned in again, "So what do you do for a living?"

Yeah I definitely preferred cop-a-feel behind me. "Oh, I just work in an office," it wasn't a complete lie. There was an office I occasionally checked in at. I appraised him. He looked like a man who could talk about himself for awhile. "What do you do?" I asked with false flattery. I smiled innocent at him, he would never know.

He took my bait with ease and began talking about how he was trying to get his masters in business and so forth. He talked about himself for two or three songs. As he spoke the smell of the alcohol on his breath continuously stunned me. Slowly, as he talked, I leaned back until I was out of reach of the smell.

I looked past Mr. Drunk Brunette and scanned the area. I hadn't forgotten why I came. I could see them in the crowd but they weren't my target. At least not today. I danced out of the arms of cop-a-feel and swirled past Mr. Drunk Brunette. I danced over to my target. He was dancing with a pretty brunette with a big rack and a strapless dress that left little to the imagination.

I was dancing by myself but that was okay. All the better to catch his eye. Temperature by Sean Paul faded on. I danced seductively; running my hands through my hair, dropping it low, the works.

I snuck a look at my victim. He was watching. Good. He was the buff tan type. Black hair, pretty brown eyes and long sweeping eye lashed. It was really too bad. I side-glanced at him, my eyes half lidded and smiled a slow knowing smile. He slid away from the brunette and walked to me. She looked put out and glared as she saw him begin to dance with me. Her look clearly said bitch and I smiled wider at her. If she only knew how much of a bitch I could be.

The song faded out and Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls came on. I leaned back, into him, tipping my neck to the side. His head was on the other side of mine, his breath on my neck. His hands circled my waist as he rubbed against the back of me. Slowly his hands ran down to my thighs.

Flo faded on. I made sure to go low on him. I could here is breath was going faster with this track. We were both getting sweaty. "So what's your name?" he asked, his voice husky with desire.

I smiled and leaned my ass into him. "What do you want it to be," I asked licking my lips as I glanced behind at him.

He smiled at that and rose his hand up into my hair, pulling my head back as his lips crashed onto mine and his tongue prided my mouth open. I closed my eyes and let him kiss me. I passionately kissed him back. Taking his lower lip into my mouth, I slowly opened my eyes. He was looking at me like a drowning man. I released his lip and smiled.

He closed his eyes, leaned in, and kissed my neck. His lips trailed up to my jaw and slowly to my ear. "Do you want to leave?" he whispered.

I whispered back, "I have a friend who I came with." I made my voice sound shaky as if I was overcome with desire.

"We could come back," he suggested hopefully.

"Okay," I answered. He took my hand and led me out from the crowd. He took me to a side door that lead to an alleyway.

As soon as we were outside with the door shut he turned and took my mouth again, pushing me up against the brick wall. His hands slid underneath my thighs and he lifted me up against the wall. I circled my legs around him. He pulled back from the kiss and looked down at my pants.

I slid my arms to each side of his neck, then to his jaw. My pale hands and red nail polish were a starling contrast to his tan skin. "Do you know why I'm here, Dorian?" I whispered and smiled.

He frowned in confusion. The fact that he hadn't told me his name was probably running threw his mind.

My smile seeped away, my expression going blank. My eyes showed nothing. I felt nothing, "Because I was paid." And with that I snapped his neck.

I had a few seconds before the body fell limp to untangle myself from him and stand. I looked as his body now limp and lifeless on the ground. Stupid fool.

Turning I walked out of the alleyway. I texted Ino. The message simply said 'Done.'. I headed towards my car.

It was as I was getting into the car I got a response, 'going to stay and have some fun?'.

I responded with 'no. things to do.'.

I got an immediate response, 'all work and no play...'.

Yeah, yeah. I was dull girl. I tossed the phone into my purse and started my car. I thought back to the scene in the alley and smiled. It wasn't exactly what I would call dull.


End file.
